Moonlight Kisses
by CUtopia
Summary: Fay unexpectedly meets Fred in the middle of the night in the Restricted Section


Entry for the "Music Club" at "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

Category: Orchestra

_Claire de Lune by Stokowski_

Entry for the "Hogwarts Fair 2014 Challenge" - Candyfloss "Write a fluffy fic about whatever you want"

I hope you like it, leave me your opinion :)

* * *

><p>It was the night of Halloween in Hogwarts and many of the older students were having a party in the Room of Requirements, respectively organized by the Weasley twins to annoy Dolores Umbridge. The toad had not been able to stop the party due to her inability to enter the room and because of the constant catastrophes that were happening everywhere in the castle, hunting the new Headmistress from one hallway to the other every two minutes.<p>

Every Fifth Year from Gryffindor was attending – except for Fay Dunbar.

The young girl had taken advantage of the distraction of Umbridge and Filch to skulk to the library after the curfew.

She had not been able to find sleep, mostly because Lavender had named her a spoilsport and this was eating at her inner pride, just like the problem that had occurred during her DADA homework – she had continued to study on her own after she had not been feeling satisfied by the way of Umbridge´s teaching. Her mind was still working like a maniac while her body begged for sleep but could not reach what it was aching for.

At some point she had pulled back the heavy curtains around her bed, slipping her feet into her plushy boots before leaving her dormitory. The Common Room had been empty, just like the hallways, except for some remains of the pranks of Fred and George. She had luck that Umbridge seemed to be busy in another part of the castle, leaving her walk to the library unnoticed.

Fay wandered through the rows of shelves in the DADA section, reading the backs of the old books in the moonlight that was breaking through the high windows, but could not find anything that could give her the answer to the questions that were floating through her mind. It seemed as if Umbridge was also influencing the librarian to keep people from finding important knowledge. She ran her hand through her long brown hair and leaned her back against a shelf, taking a deep breath in. Feeling restless and leaving something unfinished was nothing she liked. Her eyes were wandering around and somehow lingered over the plate saying "Restricted Section".

Only N.E.W.T. students were allowed to go in there, after receiving the permission of a teacher and normally she would never consider this, but now... she would never find any rest if she wasn´t taking this risk! The thought was so tempting that she could not resist, even though she had always behaved and had never felt the urge to do something prohibited – tonight had been her first time ever to sneak around the castle after curfew. But somewhere inside herself she could feel a little spark of adventurousness and she felt like the plate interdicting her the access to that section was teasing her.

Fay turned, looking through the dark and empty library before she walked over to the door to the Restricted Section. Her fingers touched the cold lock of the door and a slight tingle rushed through her body. The try of opening the lock without magic felt pathetic and she shook her head over this attempt, pulling her wand out of her pocket to whisper "Alohomora". Fay flinched slightly at how loud even her whisper seemed to be in the complete silence and the 'Click' of the lock resounded even louder. She hurried to push the door open and scurried through the opening, then closed it again behind herself, meanwhile illuminating her wand. For someone who always behaved well this was a totally new experience and she felt adrenaline rushing through her veins. This was so wrong, but still she could not stop grinning to herself. It felt good, somehow.

Curiosity had taken her here and now she would bring this to an end, there was no going back now. Taking a deep shaky breath she started to walk through the rows of the restricted DADA section, eyeing the titles of the partly horrible books. From time to time she stopped and held her breath to listen into the night, afraid to be caught, but it was silent every time, no hurried steps, no Mrs Norris meowing at her, signalling her that Filch was approaching.

Fay had nearly lost her hope in finding something to answer her question between these books showing only horrible curses, but suddenly her gaze, that had been wandering over the backs of the books, stopped and a sigh of relief escaped her lips as she pulled the book out of the shelf.

"You do know that this is the Restricted Section, right?"

Her heart skipped a beat as she suddenly heard a voice behind her and she did spin around on her heel, pressing the book to her chest while holding back a scream of surprise while her wand clattered on the stone floor. Her blue eyes were wide in shock as she stared at the person in front of her, her breathing going rapid. For a second she had been convinced that Filch or even worse, Umbridge had found her, but the tension that had been built inside her was released as she recognised the signature red hair of Fred Weasley in the darkness.

Fred grinned down at her, a mischievous twinkle in his brown eyes and Fay could feel how her cheeks flushed red. Here she stood in the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts Library, only wearing her pyjamas while she pressed a book to her chest, caught by none other than the boy she had had a crush on since her Third Year. Suddenly Fay wished that it had been someone else who discovered her, right now she even would have preferred Filch or, _urghs_, Umbridge. She gathered all her courage, straightened her back to preserve at least a little bit of her dignity and looked up at him, answering:"It is not like you ever cared about rules, Weasley."

His smirk grew even wider at her remark and he nodded while Fay was sure that her cheeks were just as red as his hair – thanks Merlin it was too dark to make her blush recognisable for him.

"Good point, Fay. What do you do here, in the middle of the night while the best party Hogwarts has ever seen is going on in the Room of Requirements?"

"And what do _you_ do here, if I may I ask? I mean, shouldn´t you be at that party, after all you and your brother are the hosts, Fred!" Fay quickly responded, her arms encircling the book she was still holding even tighter. She did not feel particularly comfortable in this situation and she wished that he would leave, but on the other hand she was extremely curious why he was here. It was not deniable that he was intelligent, the inventions of the twins were remarkable, but she had not seen him very often in the library and she doubted that he had ever wasted a thought at visiting it during the night to solve a scholastic problem.

"Ouch, you got me – I am a real swot," Fred joked, winking at her, but as Fay glared up at him he rolled his eyes, obviously deciding that it was time to tell her the truth. "Well... I was just checking my guest list and it appeared to me that every Gryffindor above the Fifth Year crowded by dance floor. Every Gryffindor – except for you, Fay Dunbar!"

Fay felt as if she was blushing impossibly more over the thought that he had actually registered her absence, but she still could not imagine why he had cared about that. She blinked a few times and ignored her stumbling heartbeat as she asked:"And... and why does it matter to you if I am there or not?"

Fred looked a little bit stunned by this direct question, but it did not took him long to regain his usual loose posture, positioning one hand on the shelf next to her hip.

"I wanted to know why you preferred to sneak around in the library instead of having a nice time with me.. um, I mean us. Everybody. Just... um..."

A smile crept on her face as she saw him searching for words – Fred Weasley, the self-consciousness in person, was lacking a good answer. She giggled slightly and he grinned down at her, leaning in, only a little bit, but it was enough to make his warm breath brush over her skin.

"I don't know, I am not convinced to come with you, you know?" Fay said innocently, gathering some amount of courage to place one hand on his shoulder. It felt so right to touch him and the world around them became unimportant. Fred nervously licked his lips and she could sense how his breathing speed increased. His brown eyes seemed to search for permission in her blue ones and she nodded, barely noticeable, but it was enough for him.

Fred gently cupped her face with one hand and ran his thumb over the corner of her mouth before he finally closed the small gap between them to brush his lips over hers. Soft, sweet, but far to short was this first contact, but the second kiss lasted longer and as the initial shyness vanished, Fay slung her arms around his neck, not wanting this moment to end. All she wanted was to go on kissing him forever in the pale moonlight.


End file.
